Feasting For Battle!
'''Feasting For Battle! '''is the fourth episode of the special crossover season between Zach's Kanto Journey and Adventures In Kanto. Story The story begins, with Kevin Roberts, Zach Willsone, Jill Naneoh, and Scott Bombilla ready for the free feast provided by the Indigo Plateau. Scott and Zach had just passed the second round of the Indigo Plateau Conference, their third match soon to approach. However, now it was time to enjoy themselves. They walk into the food hall, where tables fill the area, each with hundreds of different foods all arraged by flavor, the scent powerful enough to attract Pokemon from all over the region. Trainers and civilians alike crowd the place, all eager to taste the delicious food. As the group approaches, their mouths start to water. Zach: Oh. My. Arceus... Kevin: Time to dig in... Scott: ...I AM IN HEAVEN!! Scott rapidly begins running around the building, grabbing platefuls of as much food as possible. Kevin immediately follows, with Zach close behind. Zach: So much food... Kevin: Oh my gosh, is that... Zach & Kevin: Pancakes with extra butter and Pecha Berry syrup made specially by Chef Tauros? OH MY ARCEUS IT IS! They both grab a stack, and run towards the table. Scott is already sitting at the table with a mouthful of food, with his Eevee and his Ivysaur sitting with their own plates of food as well, gulping as much food as possible down their throats. While chewing, Scott glances over at Zach and Kevin, sticking his thumbs up and smiling. Scott: You got the pancakes? Those are SOOOOOOOO Good!! Kevin: Well, they WERE made by Chef Tauros! Zach: Chef Tauros... Best chef ever. Kevin glances over in Jill's direction, feeling a little guilty for bolting off like that. He ignores the feeling after he remembers that the others did the same. Jill waves in Kevin's direction, slowly bringing over a plate with two pancakes on it, and finding a seat in between Kevin and Scott. As she sits down, Scott shoves a fork full of fried berries into his mouth and stares in awe at Jill's food. Scott: Are you gonna eat that? Jill: ...I literally JUST sat down... Scott: Don't worry, I'm still hungry! Jill nudges her elbow into Scott's ribs, which seems to deliver the message to eat his own food. Kevin muffles a laugh, and starts eating his pancakes. Kevin: So, I've been wondering, how did you two meet? Jill looks down, as if trying to remember something, and then chuckles quietly. Jill: Oh, funny story! So, I was just on my way to Professor Oak's Lab because I remember it was that time of week again where new trainers would get their own starters. Well, while I was on my way there, I see Scott with his new Bulbasaur, telling it to use Flamethrower against a Spearow! Jill bursts out laughing, wiping her face with a napkin. Jill: And his Bulbasaur looked so confused!! Scott: That's NOT what happened! Jill: That's EXACTLY what happened. Anyway, I felt a little sorry for him, so I decided to stick with him for a little bit to give him some tips on how to be a good trainer. But for some reason I just never wanted to leave, and I stuck with Scott to this day. Zach, while eating, throws in a comment. Zach: Sounds kind of romantic. Scott: Uhh no, it doesn't. Zach shrugs, and continues eating. Zach: Just my thoughts... Kevin: So... He was trying to tell his Bulbasaur... To use Flamethrower? Jill: Sure was! It was actually quite sad to watch. Kevin: I can only imagine... While listeinng to the story, Zach's Ivysaur looks over at Scott's Ivysaur, and giggles, thinking of the situation. Kevin is silent for a second, then starts muffling laughter as well. Zach too stares at Scott, whose face is getting redder by the moment, and starts muffling his own laughter. Even Scott's own Eevee can't help but burst into laughter, imaging her trainer do something so ridiculous. Scott: Oh come on!!! Jill, Why do you have to tell EVERYBODY!? Jill: Oh hush and eat your pancakes! The two boys finally stop laughing, and resume eating, Scott still red-faced. Zach: To be fair, you learned from your mistakes. If you didn't, you wouldn't be here now. Scott: Yeah, you're right! After my challenges in the Indigo and Orange League, I'm a much better Trainer than I was back then! Jill: Yep, and you'll continue to get better each day! Zach: You know, I'm looking forward to our battle. Assuming we both make it far enough to have one. Scott: Me too! It's been so long since we last battled! Scott takes a gulp of his Oran Berry Juice, before glancing over to Zach. Scott: Remember when we first battled? Zach thinks hard, and shakes his head. Zach: Nope. Must've been so long ago that I forgot... I honestly can't remember.... Jill: Well, I certainly remember it. It was when I first got to know Kevin. Jill looks over at Kevin, and smiles. Kevin smiles back, blushing a bit. Kevin: Yep, greatest day of my life. Zach: ...Fine, disregard the day we first met. Scott finishes the last of his pancakes, and just stares at his empty plate. Scott: ....Wonder if they have any dessert.... Jill: I wouldn't doubt it. But stay tuned, they're gonna release the next match-up soons! Zach: I'm excited... Who could I be matched up with? Scott: Dunno. I hope its someone stronger than my last two battles, those were just TOO easy! Zach: Yeah. Those matches were too easy. Almost felt rigged! Zach takes a sip of his Pecha Berry tea, cringing at the sweetness. Jill: So, is everyone ready to go check it out? Zach: I'm ready whenever you are. Kevin: Same here. Scott: Ok, let's go! They leave the table, stomachs full, and walk to the match-up area. Looking at the screen, they see fifty trainers' faces, out of which several start to disappear. In the end, there are only thirty-two faces left. Zach: Where am I where am I.... There. Zach points to his face, which is one of the thirty-two left. Kevin: Scott, have you seen your face yet? Scott: No.... I haven't ye- Oh, here it is! Zach: Alright, we both made it! Not that there was any doubt. They can hear audible groans and sighs of anger as the people who didn't make it realize what's happened. Man: I was so close! My Grimer would've gone to house! Girl: My Vileplume would've wiped the floor with you! Kevin: Yeesh, some people... Jill: Starting to get down to fewer people, only gonna get harder from here. Zach: Jill, seriously, would you lighten up? You're starting to make me doubtful. Scott: Yeah, seriously Jill, can you not? Jill: Okay, okay. Kevin shrugs, looking at the scoreboard. Kevin: To be fair, these trainers do look pretty tough. ...Aw man... Zach: What? Kevin: David made it through! Scott: Aw man, that guy sounds tough. Jill: Looks like none of us are going to be happy... Scott, look who else made it. Scott walks over to Jill, noticing a familiar face on the screen. Scott: ...Tony... Zach: Who’s he? Scott: He's a big jerk... He used to be my best friend, but for some reason once he started his Pokemon Journey he just... completely changed. He doesn't care at all about Pokemon, just about winning. One time he left a Pokemon that he didn't think was good enough, and just tied it too a tree without food or water. Jill: He's disgusting. Zach: Reminds me a little bit of Mark... Zach clenches his fists, thinking about how Mark had joined Team Rocket. Zach: I hope I get to battle him. Then I can wipe the floor with him. Or you can, if you get to battle him. Scott: Yeah, one of us has to. People like that don't deserve to win... Zach: Well, let's get some rest... Then we can focus on our battles tomorrow. Which apparently mine is against... Zach studies the faces as they're put together, and he sees that he's going up against someone from a long time ago. Zach: Aviadro? Man... I can't believe he actually made it. Kevin: I didn't even know Aviadro was a Pokemon Trainer.. Zach: Neither did I... Scott yawns, and looks down at his Pokemon. Scott: Yeah, we should get some rest. All that food made me really tired. Zach walks on ahead, stumbling a bit as he and his Ivysaur walk out the doors. Kevin stays by the matching board, staring at it. Jill: What are you looking at, Kevin? Kevin shakes his head thoughtfully. Kevin: I'm just looking at who Zach might face.... After Aviadro, of course.... David, Tony, Scott... So many tough trainers here that I'm not sure he can beat. He stretches and cracks his knuckles. One thing I do know, is that if Zach loses to Scott... I don't think he'll be mad. Jill: Why not? Kevin: Zach isn't exactly a social person. When he makes friends, he sticks by them. I think, if he lost to Scott, he'd be more proud of Scott than he would be upset for losing. Jill: Good for Zach, friendship is great thing to hold onto. Scott is... He can be very unpredictable... Sometimes he's excited to meet new people, but he can also hate meeting new people.... Jill pauses. Jill: If Scott did lose Zach, I don't know... I mean, Scott has worked so hard for this, I'm not sure HOW he would take it... Zach and Scott are so similar, yet so different. The way I see it, Scott tends to use luck with his battles, which Zach seems to battle more strategically. It really could go either way. Jill chuckles slightly. Jill: Would you ever consider a Zach-for-Scott trade? Kevin grins. Kevin: I wouldn't say no to it... Characters People *Kevin Roberts *Zach Willsone *Scott Bombilla *Jill Naneoh *David Loche *Tony Mann Pokemon *Ivysaur **Scott's Ivysaur **Zach's Ivysaur *Eevee